


[podfic] Murderous, Co-dependent

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 13mins, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, cat!Sherlock, cat!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Murderous, Co-dependent' by rageprufrock read aloud. </p><p>It's an uncomfortable and telling measure of the depth of Lestrade's parental guilt that he acquires not one, but two kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Murderous, Co-dependent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover art for 'Murderous, Co-Dependent'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178610) by [steammmpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk). 
  * Inspired by [Murderous, Co-Dependent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171258) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



Length: 13mins  
Song Credit: _Comedies_ by Sasaji Masanori  
Stream:  


Download full: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?4oub0d79bn9r93y) (6MB) || [Audiobook ](http://www.mediafire.com/?twogf16we7u3ur5)(6MB)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been podded before by diane_mckay, but I have a weakness for characters in animal form (it's a completely horrible affliction, let me tell you). Steammmpunk graciously allowed me to use the pretty artwork they had done for the story to use as my podfic cover - woohoo for the generosity of others!


End file.
